Glück auf Erde? Oder doch nicht?
by KioAru
Summary: mein lieblings pairing TaiTo
1. Chapter 1

Ich muss mich entschuldige, das ich nicht immer auf dem gramatik und die schrift geachtet hab ich meine was ich mit grossen schreiben musste hab ich mit kleinen. und noch eins. °o° mit zwei punkte und so hab ich nicht auf mein tastarur also GOMENEEEEEEE

Warnung: keine ahnung.  
Pairing: na was glaubt ihr denn ... ratet mal XD ... ... spanung ... na Taito XDDD  
Das is mein lieblings pairing.  
Uuuund seeeehr wichtiges: Ich widme es Kleine-Yu XD  
Und auch sehr wichtiges aber nur ne kleine PS: die Figurchen gehoren nicht mir leider seuftz und ich verdiene damit auch kein geld, abch wenn ich soooo drigend geld brauche, ich uberleb es. Nha dann mal viel spass zu lesen,... und nicht sclagen T.T

1- Gluck auf Erde? Oder doch ein Albtraum?

Es war wieder ein kaltes nachmittag. der wind spielte mit dem bluten und Beumen. Die Wolken färbten sich schwartz an. Das Luft wurde kuhler. Kleine tropfen benästen das Asphalt. Die Autos rasteten durch dem Regen was immer stärken werden schien.  
Das Regenwasser wischte die Strassen ab, damit sie wieder sauber werden.  
Hier in Tokyo. In dieses Stadt fing es alles an. Es schien alles wie normal zu sein.  
Das grausammes schicksal schin ein Spiel mit dem Menschen zu spielen. Und dieses Schicksal hat auch dem zarten Korper in die kleine Gasse endeckt zu haben, der verkrampft da sass und leine weinte. Bei dem Regen konnte man ja nicht glauben das er weinte nur wenn jemand hinhorte, da konnte man leises schlucken horen. Er zitterte, er hatte angst,... grosses angst. Er ist abgehaut is nicht mehr zuruck gekehrt.

Seine Augen waren lehr. Er wollte nicht mehr. Seine kraft gab nach. Er uberlegt nicht mehr, wie es weiter gehen soll. Seine Gedanken waren abgestellt, nur die dunkle lehre blieb.

Er wollte so viel endern, aber es ging nicht. Er ist und war zu schwach dafur das er gegen die andere kämfen konnte. Er wollte alles wie fruher, aber es war schon zu spät.

Seine Hände uberlassen tiefe kratzer auf seine Hand. Langsam,.. seihr langsam schliesen sich die Ozean-blaue Augen und der zarte korpe viel zur seite. In der Dreck,...  
Es paste doch zu ihm. Er war ja so wieso schon dreckich genug. Es machte je nichts aus.  
Er atmete noch mal aus als ihm eine gemutliche ruhe dur sein korper ging. So viel er in eine Ohnmacht. Ohne Bilder... nur die dunkelheit... ... ...  
Er geht durch die Strassen, es regnete noch immer und er war schon nass genug, er wollte schon zuruck nach hause gehen. Er wusste nicht einmal warum er hier war. Er hatte ein Gefuhl, das er etwas suchte, schon sehr lange suchte. Er wandte sich um und da sah er dem leblosen korper der da lag. Es ging langsam auf dem Jungen zu un drehte ihm langsam um. Sein Haut war schon alt und weiss von der kälte. Lange blonde haare. Wie ein Engel.

Er nahm dem Korper in seine Arme und trug ihm zu sich nach Hause,  
Es war ein langes weg. Und das regnen horte auch nicht auf. Das machte die sache nicht besser. Er spurte seine Beine schon kaum. Als er schon die Wohnblocke sah, atmete er laut aus. Mit lezte Kräfte offnete es die Tur, und schon spurte die angeneme temperatur in der wohnung. Echt angenehm. Aber er sollte jetzt nicht auf sich denken. Er trug dem Jungen in sein schlafzimmer hentai grins es wird ja nix passieren. Er legte ihm auf dem Bett.

Der Junge schlief noch immer. Er sah wirklich au wie ein Engel. Der Blauhaarige strich ihm eine strehne aus den Kleinen gesicht. Er achtete so auf dem gesicht der Blonden, der so lag das er langsam in der land der Treume glit.

°Gold. Ich sehe Gold.°  
Er offnete langsam seine Augen. Er blinzelte paah mal. Seine Rechte Hand verdeckte halb seine Augen, damit er auf dem Helligkeit gewohnt. Sein ganzes Korpek fuhlte sich schwehr an. Als hatte er Steine auf seinen ganzen Korper. Dann offnete sich die Tur...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Na wieder da XD

Ich hab heute echt stress wieder stress wegen dem Schule und so -.-

Also hier die TBC für die ff. -O

°Gold. Ich sehe Gold. °

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er blinzelte paar Mal. Seine Rechte Hand verdeckte halb seine Augen, damit er auf der Helligkeit gewohnt. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer

an. Als hatte er Steine auf seinen ganzen Körper. Dann öffnete sich die Tür...

Ein Braun Haariger betritt dem Hellen Raum. Aber wo war ich? … Ich sehe ihm noch halb müde und halb verwundert an. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen soll. Er lächelt mich an und kommt immer näher. Er setzt sich zu mir, und drückt mir ne Tasse in meiner Hand. Ich sehe unsere Hände an. So warm. Ich lächele auch ein bisschen.

„wie gehts dich? "

seine Stimme ist so angenehm. Auch wenn er mich sorgsam ansah, man kann es in seine Augen lesen, in seine schöne Schoko- braune Augen.

„mi- mir geht es gut,… danke"

er stricht mir ne Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht.

In dem Hintergrund kann man hören das es immer noch regnet draußen, wie die Regentropfen auf dem Fenster prallen.

„kann ich mal was fragen?"

„na klar…"

„wie komm ich den hier her?"

ich sehe ihm nicht mehr an. Ich hab gedacht, dass ich nie mehr aufwache. Das ich für immer in der Dunkelheit und in die Kälte bleibe.

„ich hab dich gefunden und hier hergebracht"

ich spüre nicht mehr diese lehre was ich immer gefühlt hab. Vielleicht hab ich nach ihm gesucht. Ich musste ihm finden. Ich sehe ihn an. Er ist echt überrascht. Na ja ich bin nicht der Mensch der immer jeden von der Strasse holt, aber bei ihm war es doch anders. Als ich ihm dort liegen sah, ...

„warum?"

ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll. Kann ihm doch nicht sagen, das ich schon lange eine lehre in mir hatte und als ich ihm entdeckt hab, ist sie verschwunden -.- echt blödes Situation.

„na ja… konnte dich schlecht da draußen lassen, bei dem Wetter"

ich würde ja auch leicht rot… sch auch. Ich hoffe er hat nix bemerkt. Nicht das er glaubt ich sei ein perversling.

„eh'… wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Yamato Ishida… oder es reicht nur Matt."

„ich bin Taichi Yagami, für freunde nur Tai. Hi "

Ich sehe aus dem Fenster, wo es noch immer Regnete. Es wird langsam dunkel. Ich spüre dass er mich mustert. Na was soll ich noch sagen? Ach ja. …

„hast du Hunger?"

ich muss diese frage ja immer stellen. Ich hab ja auch Hunger. Wie immer. Ich liebe ja alles was essbares ist und ich kann nix dafür.

„Nein… ehm… danke"

„du musst ja was essen bist ja ganz dünn"

und es zu überprüfen, zieh ich das lange Hemd ein bisschen auf. Ich sehe schon das weiche haut und … … … ist er dünn OO

ich kann nur staunen. Dass kann doch nicht normal sein.

„wann hast du denn das letzte Mal gegessen?"

ich sehe wie er rot wird und zieht sein Hemd wieder runter. Er kann ja nicht mal antworten, da war ich wieder da mit einem Tablett. Es sieht ja köstlich aus.

„soll ich dich futtern?"

er wird wieder rot. Ist ja süß

„musst du mir immer solche Sachen sagen? -/-"

Aha er hat es bemerkt. macht nix. Nur schon lächeln und antworten. Vielleicht hab ich glück und wird noch mal rot. Bin ich böse. Na was soll's.

„ich kann nix dafür, du bist eben süß wenn du rot wirst"

100 punkte. Er ist wieder rot geworden. Ich bin genial. Er ist jetzt schon so rot, dass ich glatt glauben kann, dass er Fieber hat.

Wie ich sehe wird er mir nicht mehr antworten.

„Iss jetzt lieber, ich muss noch schnell weg. Bin gleich da"

ich hab echt vergisst das ich noch mit Mimi treffe wollte. Komm ein bisschen zu spät aber macht nix. Wird sie überleben. Ich grinse schon dem ganzen tag wie ein verrückter. Na ja, nicht dem ganzen tag. … könnt ihr denken WARUM… O/O

Ich sehe schon die pinkhaariges Mädchen, die gerade auf die Uhr sah.

„Mimiii"

Ich winke ihr zu und sie lächelt mich an

„eine halbe stunde"

sagt sie. He? Was soll das denn? … ich denke… ich denkeeee… …. Ach sooooo….

„sorry"

na super. Ich kann auch nur so was sagen.

„warum grinst du so?"

ach sch kann man es nicht abwischen oder so was? Sie hat es auch gemerkt. Na was soll's. Ist besser wenn ich es ihr erzähle, ist doch meine beste Freundin.

„du wirst mir nicht glauben "

und grinse noch immer.

Und was soll ich jetzt machen? -.- ich wache auf und bin bei einen süßen, gut aussehenden jungen. Matt, geht's noch oder? Ich hab ja glück, nur muss ich jetzt nach dem Klo suchen.

Ich öffne die zimmern, und bei einen bleib ich stehen. Es ist bestimmt sein Zimmer. Ein echter Fußball Freak kann man sagen. Ich höre nicht wie sich die Eingangstür öffnet und ne Person hinter mir stehen blieb.

„Wer bist du?"

Das ist definitiew ne Frauen stimme. Wer kann das denn sein?


End file.
